Girl's diary
by Akisukis shadowcat
Summary: 1945, Segunda Guerra Mundial, en el blanco enemigo, sobrevivir al ataque ¿para qué?.El amor muere, la mirada se enfría sin posibilidad de volver ser cómo antes.


**Un infierno en vida**

Esa mañana me encontraba en la pequeña casa de Kurosato, aunque yo nunca lo llamaba así, en la mitad de Japón, el famoso país oriental. Era el año de 1945 y la guerra estallaba en otras ciudades y puertos lejanos hiriendo profundamente el orgullo de un pueblo samurai. Seguramente pensarán que eran tiempos muy tristes y difíciles, lo eran no voy a mentirles, pero yo vivía en un cuento de hadas. Estaba comprometida y con planes para unirme en matrimonio en Octubre.

Respiraba agitadamente y pude notar que él también, por su respiración entrecortada sobre mi oído. Mi rostro estaba a sólo unos centímetros de su barbilla y podía sentir se cuerpo relajarse bajo el mío. Poco a poco, con movimientos torpes, acarició mi cabello una y otra vez. Sonreí para mis adentros. Me apreté más contra él para inhalar su calor por la piel. Sato me correspondió el abrazo satisfecho.

- T-te amo Sango-, lo oí decir por lo bajo. Lo encaré y noté que se ponía rígido; una mirada de miedo cruzó su rostro. A pesar de ser un hombre alto y atlético era muy nervioso, sobretodo cuando se trataba de decir cosas importantes. Y ésta la era. No separé mis ojos de los suyos, luego de unos segundos se revolvió nervioso. Sé lo que pensaba, "no debí decirle eso, fue un mal momento, ¿en qué estaba pensando?" Comencé a reír silenciosamente. Sato, extrañado, me miró preocupado. Le planté un beso en los labios, de aquellos que tanto le gustaban. Lento, pausado y húmedo. Sé que suena extraño, pero ¿cómo se describe un beso?

-Yo también te amo-, le dije después. Fingió ofenderse a pesar de ser un pésimo actor.

-Deberíamos prepararnos, después de todo prometiste volver a tu casa a la hora de comer- me dijo distraídamente intentando incorporarse del futón, tarea que complicamos las cobijas arremolinadas y yo, que concentré todo mi peso sobre mi prometido.

-Cinco minutos más-, supliqué hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello. Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, rodó sobre mí y me colocó boca arriba sobre la suave colchoneta dejándome sola. Sato se levantó e ignorándome olímpicamente cruzó la habitación y se vistió con una yukata delgada.

-Te traje una sorpresa-, alcancé a escucharle decir mientras revolvía el interior de un cajón en busca de otra yukata. Me senté sobre el futón y esperé a que regresara con la prenda. Se acercó a mí con la ropa sobre su brazo, pero se detuvo a unos pasos de mí. Adiviné sus pensamientos por la mirada lujuriosa que me dirigió sin ningún descaro. Sentí que toda la sangre se me subía a las mejillas y me cubrí el cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas. Sato comenzó a reír en voz alta, me moría de vergüenza.

-¡No me mires de esa manera!-, le grité rojísima muy molesta. Nunca antes me había mirado así. No era su forma de ser. Rogué desesperada para que no terminara siendo un pervertido como todos los demás. Sin una palabra y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me dio su mano invitándome a levantarme. La tomé, dejé ir las sábanas y me puse de pie avergonzada. Sato me vistió delicadamente y me rodeó con sus brazos. Suspiré como tantas otras veces; me creía en un mundo perfecto. Ahí de pie, el uno junto al otro, nos fundimos en un abrazo ignorando, como hacíamos cada vez con más frecuencia, la realidad que vivíamos. Una realidad que pronto oscurecería el cielo con cenizas y apagaría el fuego de mi corazón para siempre.

-¿A qué sorpresa te refieres?-, pregunté inocentemente mirándolo a los ojos.

- Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad? Tú siempre de curiosa-

Lo miré ladeando la cabeza como hacía cuando estaba confundida. Me tomó de la mano y me sentó en el suelo junto a la ventana, se retiró unos momentos de la habitación y volvió unos minutos más tarde. Sato depositó frente a mis rodillas una caja rectangular de laca negra. Me invitó a abrirlo y delicadamente retiré la tapa dejándola a un lado. En el interior de terciopelo también negro había un paquete envuelto en papel de arroz. Emocionada desaté el lazo que lo mantenía cerrado revelando su contenido. Lo saqué con la boca abierta sin poder creerlo.

-¿Te gusta?-

-¡Me encanta, es hermoso!-, me acerqué el kimono de seda a los ojos para apreciar mejor el diseño. –Pero ¿de dónde lo sacaste? En Tokio ya no se consiguen estas prendas, todas han sido confiscadas por el ejército-.

Lo miré pensando que había hecho algo ilegal para conseguirlo.

-Tuve que ir al barrio de las _geishas_ y me lo vendieron a muy buen precio-, me respondió satisfecho como respuesta.

-¿Fuiste al barrio de las _geishas? -_

-Bueno ya no son exactamente geishas. Creo que ya no las hay, no las reales de cualquier modo. Son más bien prostitutas intentando sobrevivir-, calló ante mi mirada fría.

Odiaba a esas mujeres, las odiaba irracionalmente pues nunca me habían hecho nada. Sin embargo, no soportaba la idea de que coquetearan con _mi _prometido.

-¿Estas celosa?-, me preguntó burlonamente.

-¿Debería?, ¡Sato juro que si estuviste con alguna de _esas_, yo…! - respiré agitada. -Lo siento, pero ya sabes lo que pienso de todas aquellas que intentan algo contigo-, me defendí.

-Fui expresamente a ese barrio a comprarte esto y nada más, tranquila-.

-Esto debió costarte una fortuna- cambié de tema incómoda, -¿No ibas a visitar a tu familia?-, le dije recordando nuestra última conversación antes de que se ausentara por más de una semana. - No te preocupes, todavía estamos a tiempo de venderlo-, le ofrecí sin entusiasmo.

-Eso que dices Sango, me lastima ¿Desprecias acaso mi muestra más profunda de afecto? Puedo visitar a mi padre cuando quiera, pero los regalos para una linda chica son siempre mi prioridad. Además, de no haberte dado esa excusa seguramente no habrías dejado de preguntar el porqué de mi interés por ahorrar. Considéralo un regalo de compromiso-, terminó acercando sus labios a mi oído.

Media hora después íbamos de camino a casa. Podía escuchar a mi padre quejarse por mi atraso. ¿Cuándo comprendería que podía cuidarme sola? Al cruzar el cercado de la entrada del terreno escuché que alguien salía de unos arbustos junto al camino.

-Bienvenida hermana-, me saludó el pequeño Kohaku alegremente.

-Kohaku, ¿qué hacías ahí escondido? Si nuestro padre se enterase te dará una buena paliza. Sabes que es peligroso andarse por el campo en estos días. Puedes encontrar cualquier cosa-, le advertí consciente de que no haría caso a mis palabras.

-Buenos días Kurosato-san-

-Es bueno verte Kohaku-kun-

-¡Sango, hija te estábamos esperando!-, me gritó mi madre desde la terraza. –Espero poder invitar a Kurosato-kun a comer con nosotros-.

Mi madre nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad para invitar a Sato a pasar a la casa y acompañarnos en la mesa. Estaba orgullosa de su comida, además de que adoraba tanto como yo al joven que me ayudaba en ese momento a desmontar del caballo en que habíamos llegado. Sato la miro y se disculpó rápidamente excusándose que tenía que declinar la oferta. Mi madre lo miró con reproche, pero lo hizo prometer ir a comer al día siguiente. Después de recibir una respuesta nerviosa que no se lo perdería por ningún motivo mi madre regresó a la cocina. Pregunté por mi padre y según informes de Kohaku había salido a Hiroshima a comprar más material para terminar el arado que confeccionaba desde hacia unos días.

- Padre estaba convencido que encontraría al Señor Kamatari en su tienda a estas horas. Ya sabes que ese viejo cascarrabias abre a horas indecentes y es el único que puede venderle el material-, celebramos su respuesta a carcajadas.

Era bien sabido que el señor Kamatari era un hombre muy excéntrico debido a su senilidad, pero algo había sucedido entre mi hermano y él que los mantenía alejados el uno del otro. Un incidente relacionado con el incendio "accidental" de parte de su tienda. Todo había pasado en año nuevo cuando mi hermano jugaba con los fuegos artificiales. De alguna manera que se negó a explicarme, uno de los cohetes se dirigió directamente al interior de la tienda en vez de elevarse al cielo. El pobre anciano sufrió un susto terrible y Kohaku aunque se disculpó no pudo recuperar el visto bueno del hombre, pero eso ya no importa ahora. Los dos dejaron este mundo hace un par de años.

- Sango debo irme-, me dijo Sato sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿No quieres pasar a tomar el té?-

- No puedo, después de una semana de ausencia en la tienda deben de echarme de menos-, me dijo con media sonrisa. Me besó suavemente y agregó – Te veré mañana y quiero verte puesto mi regalo-.

Asentí con entusiasmo. No necesitaba pedírmelo, después de todo ya tenía pensado usarlo; no con el propósito que me había sugerido sino por mi propia satisfacción de verme envuelta en una prenda tan elegante. Se despidió de mi madre que nos miraba desde la ventana y le revolvió el cabello a mi hermano.

- Hazle caso a tu hermana y no te adentres en el campo. Tiene razón, es peligroso-

Para mi sorpresa Kohaku asintió con seriedad ¡Escuchó al futuro miembro de la familia después de haberme ignorado durante tres años! Miré molesta a Kohaku que se hizo rápidamente camino a la casa. Encaminé a Sato hasta el camino y nos volvimos a despedir. Lo miré alejarse a galope y en ese momento sentí la primera presión en mi corazón. Algo no andaba bien, pero no logré saber que era. Lo atribuí a la posibilidad de haber olvidado algo en casa de Sato, sin embargo no estuve tranquila el resto de la tarde.

Mi madre notó mi extraño comportamiento y me aseguró que eran los nervios antes de la boda. Recordé la boda y la conocida sensación del estomago vacío volvió a mí. Apenas había cumplido diecinueve hacía tres meses, en Mayo. La gente tenía problemas para creer que me casaría dentro de poco. Pensaban que era todavía una niña, pero Sato y yo éramos el uno para el otro.

Nos conocimos cuando él tenía quince. Yo me enamoré de él primero, pero nunca pensé ser correspondida pues tenía doce años en ese entonces. Cuando crecí me fijé que cuando andaba cerca detenía por unos instantes lo que estuviera haciendo para mirarme. Recordé cómo lo miraba tímidamente desde detrás de las columnas. Casi nunca se atrevía a hablar conmigo y cuando lo hacía, aunque amable no me miraba a los ojos. Yo seguía perdidamente enamorada de él y me entusiasmaba la idea de que él también sintiera algo por mí. Un día hacía ya dos años me contó que sentía gran simpatía por mí y desde entonces estábamos juntos.

Peleábamos con frecuencia, normalmente por mis celos infundados o por su inseguridad. Eso no nos impidió crecer el uno con el otro y en lo único que pensábamos era en hacer durar más los momentos juntos. Sato encontró la respuesta y ahí me tenían probándome el vestido de novia una tarde de Julio. La intranquilidad causada por la fecha cada vez más cercana de nuestra unión era todavía más sofocante que hacía un mes. Temía no hacer un buen papel como esposa o arrepentirme de lo que hacía. No por mi elección, eso estaba más que claro, sino por que tendría que sacrificar mis anhelos de estudiar leyes en las grandes ciudades de mi país, sin embargo no podía evitar que una sonrisa iluminara mi rostro juvenil.

Me retiré a mi habitación después de la cena y analicé mis sentimientos por el espacio de dos horas. No me sentía nerviosa por la boda, no en ese momento. Algo me tenía intranquila y no lo podía atribuir a nada. Frustrada rodé sobre mi futón hasta el cansancio y poco a poco me resigné a la idea de que empezaba a enloquecer y me quedé dormida.

Recuerdo que ese día me levanté muy temprano a preparar el desayuno y prepararme para ayudar a mi madre con los quehaceres de la casa. Mi padre y Kohaku comieron rápidamente y salieron juntos hacia el campo. Se llevaron consigo el arado nuevo; la época de cosecha casi terminaba y había que aprovechar cada centímetro de la finca antes de que se helaran los suelos. Le pedí a mi madre que me ayudara a vestirme con el kimono a lo que me miró divertida.

- Nunca puedes esperar, ¿verdad?-

Negué con la cabeza divertida y ella me devolvió su sonrisa, la última que jamás me dedicaría. De haber sabido lo que sucedería en los minutos siguientes… Todo pasó tan rápido que nadie pudo comprender lo que sucedió. Incluso yo viví durante tres meses pensando que era obra de un dios sin imaginar que los americanos habían decidido la victoria de la Segunda Guerra Mundial destruyendo dos ciudades enteras con todos sus habitantes.

Estaba de pie dándole la espalda a mi madre para que atara el obi, un cinto de varios metros de largo que mantiene en su lugar el kimono, cuando escuchamos el inconfundible sonido de un avión de guerra sobre nuestras cabezas. Luego un silencio anormal.

Nunca olvidaré esos momentos antes de la explosión. Intercambié miradas de preocupación con mi madre y vimos acercarse corriendo a mi hermano y mi padre. Una luz cegadora se encendió en el cielo a unos kilómetros de distancia en el lugar donde, detrás de las colinas, debía estar la Ciudad. Incluso dándole la espalda y cerrando los ojos con fuerza el impacto alcanzaba el fondo de tu cerebro; aniquilaba tus nervios y sentidos. Los cuatro caímos al suelo y nos cubrimos el rostro con los brazos. Fueron unos momentos muy angustiantes. Mis sentidos estaban reaccionando violentamente ante el estímulo cuando toda la piel expuesta a la luz comenzó a quemarme. Mi voz se quebró en un gritó y pude escuchar que mi madre gemía de dolor junto a mí. Nuestras voces fueron acalladas por el atronador sonido emitido por la explosión. Pareciera que miles de rayos caían en un mismo punto de la Tierra en un intento de partirla en dos. Sentí que éramos un par de insectos; insignificantes criaturas a merced del destino, sin podernos mover ni reaccionar ni hablar ni comprender.

Todo cesó después de unos segundos. Levanté el rostro y miré fuera de la casa al cielo. Una extraña nube en forma de hongo se formó como dibujada por un niño con carboncillo sobre papel. Mi padre ayudaba a levantarse a Kohaku y en su rostro se dibujó el más profundo miedo; habiendo sido un soldado del ejército debió reconocer esa luz y la nube.

A lo lejos "algo" corría a toda velocidad sobre las colinas, una mancha negra, imparable y gigantesca no detenía su paso ante nada. Recordé al monstruo de las montañas que se tragaba de cualquier momento a otro una ciudad entera, pero esto no se trataba de una avalancha. Instantes después alcanzó la entrada de nuestra finca y mirando a los ojos de mi padre que abrazaba a Kohaku en un intento de protegerle lo vi desaparecer bajo una nube negra. No puedo asegurar que fue lo que sucedió después. Mi cuerpo se levantó del suelo y la abrasadora onda expansiva quemó mis manos, pies, brazos, piernas; toda la zona expuesta al aire sufrió de quemaduras no muy graves, pero dolorosas. Me sentí volar y chocar con los objetos y muebles de la casa. Al final, después de no más de tres segundos que me parecieron interminables, aterricé pesadamente sobre el suelo cuando el techo se colapsaba.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero cuando abrí los ojos pensé que había muerto y me encontraba en el infierno, pero estaba viva muy a mi pesar. Miré al alrededor en busca de mi madre y tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando la vi. Me miraba fijamente con su mirada avellana, una mueca de dolor y una viga aplastándole el pecho. Intenté desviar la mirada de su cuerpo aplastado y son vida, pero no pude. Estaba paralizada y el cuerpo de mi querida madre no dejaba de mirarme asustada.

Mi vista se nubló por las gruesas lágrimas que brotaron de mis ojos y por el humo de las llamas fuera de la casa, o lo que quedaba de ella. Me incorporé y un agudo dolor me recorrió la espalda partiendo en dos mi alma. En algún momento de mi "vuelo" debido a la onda expansiva debí cortarme con algo muy afilado. La sangre me empapaba la espalda y el hermoso kimono de Sato era ahora un retazo de tela desecho y ensangrentado. Me levanté pesadamente llevándome el brazo a la boca. Mordí mi brazo, con fuerza, y por un segundo el dolor de mi espalda desapareció. Me arrastré hacia la salida cuando escuché un grito. Reconocí la voz, mi hermano gritaba desesperadamente.

No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas, pero lo cierto es que salté sobre los escombros y corrí hacia donde creí escuchar a Kohaku. Lo encontré y sentí horror y nauseas al remarcar en sus heridas. Una de sus piernas estaba fracturada e irreconocible por las malformaciones que había sufrido, sin embargo mi amado hermano no gritaba de dolor como pensé. Sus ojos dilatados, al igual que me había pasado a mí, no dejaban de mirar el cuerpo de papá colgado en una extraña posición de un árbol. Sin una sola palabra lo abracé interponiendo mi cuerpo entre la imagen y mi pequeño hermanito. No te preocupes estaremos bien le trate de decir sin lograr que las palabras abandonaran mi garganta. Kohaku estaba fuera de sí, no me reconoció y tampoco parecía notar mi presencia. Seguía gritando enloquecido. Se me partió el corazón y le grité a su vez que se callara, le grité una y otra vez llorando horrorizada por lo que nos había sucedido.

De pronto sentí sus manos aferrarse con desesperación a mis costados, lo miré a los ojos y Kohaku encogido cerca de mi cuerpo abrió la boca balbuceando algo. No comprendí lo que me quería decir y luego de escuchar más murmullos dejó de moverse. Temí lo peor y no me equivoqué. Después de haber sobrevivido la explosión Kohaku dejó de moverse, su cuerpo se desconectó dejándome sola. Lo sacudí desesperada, pero no volvió a responderme. Lloré sobre él rogándole que no me dejara sola. Fue inútil. Kohaku, con tan sólo doce años, había muerto de la forma más horrible y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.Me quedé inmóvil, temblando de miedo y de dolor resignada a morir de desolación, pero no pude. Le temía tanto a la muerte como a quedarme sola y todavía quedaba alguien por él que no dejaba de temer.

Sato vivía cerca de Hiroshima y si la explosión nos había afectado a nosotros no quise pensar lo que le había pasado a él. Me levanté y caminé como autómata por el camino hacia la Ciudad con la sonrisa de mi amado en la mente rezando poder encontrarlo. El mundo se había vuelto loco y el gobierno japonés no quería rendirse aún después de haber recibido un ataque similar. Se perdieron cientos de soldados que acampaban en Hiroshima junto con varios cientos de miles de inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con la guerra. Su único delito había sido nacer en un país orgulloso que insistía en participar en la guerra más impactante del mundo.


End file.
